


Bad Hair Day

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fluff, Long Hair, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Everything is going wrong with Takeo's tresses.  Will Tao and M-21 be able to save the day?
Relationships: M-21/Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zey/gifts).



Takeo hummed as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped his wet tresses in a soft, fluffy towel and patted them dry before grabbing a bottle of coconut-scented leave-in conditioner and spritzing the ends. He worked the sweet smelling stuff in completely before spraying more in the section of hair above. When the bottom half of his hair was thoroughly conditioned he washed his face and shaved a spot he had missed earlier. But when he reached for the plastic comb on the sink, his hand knocked it onto the floor. Takeo sighed and walked over to the comb, which had fallen near the toilet. He leaned over without thinking. Plop! The tips of his hair were soaking in the toilet bowl.

"Shit!" Horrified, Takeo snatched his hair and ran towards the shower. No, there was no time for that. He grabbed his shampoo and rushed to the sink. Hurriedly he laundered his hair under the running water. 

Outside the door Tao and M-21 exchanged glances as they waited for their comrade. Takeo usually tried not to curse. What could have pissed him off this much first thing in the morning? 

"Sorry! I had a...mishap...but it's fine." Takeo tried to sound calm. 'Just breathe,' he told himself. It was going to be a busy day and he needed to stay focused. 

"Come on, we're going to be late to work!" Tao was proud that for once they were not running behind because of him. Takeo was last out the door so he locked it before turning to step down. He made it a few inches and froze. The squeals that emitted from his mouth were not in any language spoken by humans, though perhaps bats could have made something of them. 

M-21 and Tao turned to see Takeo holding his head as if in agony. 

"What's wrong?" M-21 asked.

Tao burst out laughing. "It's okay. He just shut his ponytail in the door again. It really hurts to have his hair pulled like that but he'll be okay."

M-21 looked blank. "This happens often?"

"Oh yeah, all the time!" Tao giggled. "I'm surprised you've never been with him when it happened."

"Ha ha ha," Takeo said flatly as he extricated his hair from the door. "I didn't make fun of you when you cried because your backup thumb drive got corrupted." He came down the stairs a little stiffly, secretly glad he had not told about the toilet.

"That was entirely different!" Tao spent the rest of their walk trying to explain.

Everything seemed to go wrong that day. None of the food options in the cafeteria sounded good, so Takeo picked one at random only to find that the long strand near his face had fallen into his sauce and trailed stains on his shirt. Groups of kids walked past and giggled at Takeo for no apparent reason, a mystery that was cleared up when M-21 bashfully pulled a large leaf from Takeo's mane. 

"Has someone put a curse on me?" Takeo wondered aloud on the way back to the Franken house. "It's like my hair has taken on a life of its own today!"

Tao snickered, imagining Takeo's hair taking over the city like a monster in a movie. The buildings in his mind were strangled by purple strands before-- "Crash!" he cried aloud, earning puzzled looks from the other two. "Nothing, sorry," he grinned. Tao decided he needed to stop letting his imagination run away from him in public.

"Boss said we were scouting that Union facility to the north tonight," M-21 reminded them. 

"Stealth is the key," Tao tried to sound as stern as Frankenstein as he quoted him. Then he laughed. "As if he needs to tell us that. We've stealth experts by now!"

"Except that you always giggle at odd moments," Takeo teased. He relaxed a little. The day had been awful but missions like this were what he was literally made for. It would be a piece of cake!

Several hours later the trio were dressed all in black with black masks, crawling through the woods towards a research facility where Frankenstein was nearly certain atrocities were being committed. Quietly, Tao went over their plan again and again.

"I will be watching the entrance, to see who goes in and out and how regularly. Takeo, you will hide in that grove and spy on the door to the laboratory. Memorize faces so that you can identify them again, even if you only see them in bad photos. M, you head to the back and check the traffic around the exit. See not only who goes out but what. Remember, massive numbers of people are vanishing after they enter this place. It is very important that we don't get caught."

"Um," Takeo suddenly spoke up, embarrassed. "Could you guys get off of my hair, please?"

M-21 and Tao instantly moved away from Takeo. "Thanks. Today just couldn't get any worse." He moved forward only to be pulled flat on his face. "Ouch!" Takeo was confused. Tao and M-21 were too far away; they could not still be on his hair. Then he followed his ponytail to the ground, to find that it was firmly smashed under his own shin. He held in his curses this time and punched the ground instead. "Sorry guys," he tried to joke. "I guess I just don't know my own length!"

Soon it was time to split up. Tao went first, establishing himself where he could see clearly. Then M-21 and Takeo took off in opposite directions. While M sprinted towards the exit, Takeo leapt towards the grove near the laboratory. He moved swiftly and gracefully, relying on his heightened senses to spring over stumps and avoid the traps the Union had set up. Nearing his destination he leapt onto the bow of a tree to get a better view of the land. There would be plenty of cover in the direction he needed to go, he decided. He hopped down lightly and took off running, only to find that he could go nowhere and there was a very familiar pain radiating from his head. 

Tao and M-21 were terrified when Takeo's curses filled their ears. "Abort!" Tao decided immediately and both sprinted towards Takeo's location with their hearts pounding. "Takeo! We're coming! Hang on, man!" they called as soon as it was safe. Silence met their cries and their hearts fell into their stomachs, but they did not stop. "Don't give up, Takeo!" In both their minds the words, 'But I never told him!' What if it was too late?

When the two finally found Takeo he was standing perfectly still, his eyes shut. "What did they do to you?" M-21 was furious.

Tao took Takeo's pulse. "His heart's racing. This is bad."

Finally a strangled sob broke from Takeo, followed by hysterical laughter. M-21 and Tao quickly wrapped Takeo in their arms. "It's okay, it's okay. Whatever they did, we'll make them pay. What's important is that you're safe," Tao soothed. Takeo's laughter grew more manic and great tears of shame rolled down his cheeks. 

"It's not..." he hiccupped. "It's not...not that. They didn't do a thing." 

"Shock," whispered Tao to M-21, who nodded worriedly.

"In fact," Takeo couldn't stop laughing, choking on his tears, "You could say I did it to myself." He staggered a little then loosed his hand from Tao so that he could point up. "See, it was all me." 

M-21 and Tao looked at each other and then looked up. Then they began to laugh with Takeo, laughing from relief as much as anything. "How do we untangle that?" M-21 wondered, looking at Takeo's ponytail wrapped up in a tree branch.

"You don't have to untangle it. Just cut it off. I'm going to shave my head bald!" Takeo sounded positively ferocious.

"But Takeo, your hair is so...you." Tao looked lost. 

"It's just a bad day. That's all this is. This stuff has never happened before, and it probably won't happen again," M-21 was worried. What if Takeo really cut off all of his beautiful hair?

"Maybe, but what if it does? It's dangerous." Takeo was calming down. His comrades were still close to him and their proximity was soothing.

"We could help you. Remind you about doors and stuff." M-21 was desperate.

"I don't know..." Takeo never wanted to experience another day like this one.

"Please," Tao suddenly begged. "I don't want you to cut it."

"Neither do I," M-21 blushed. "It...it's pretty."

Takeo looked at them as if he had never seen them before. "Oh," he said in surprise.

Tao draped himself over Takeo and whispered in his ear, "Your hair is really sexy," then burst into giggles at Takeo's deep blush. 

"Stop!" Takeo pretended to push Tao away. He took a deep breath and looked at them both earnestly. "So that's how it is?" 

"Yeah," said Tao, strangely shy all of a sudden. M-21 nodded, looking away bashfully. 

Takeo nodded too and seemed to be thinking deeply. "For me too," he finally said softly. 

M-21 and Tao looked at each other in amazement. "Really?" Tao forgot to be quiet and they both shushed him. 

"Really. For...for a long time." Takeo's face was pink. He reached out to them both, pulling them together into a long hug. "Now, could you please get me loose?"

As they walked home together arm in arm after they left the forest, M-21 and Tao couldn't resist caressing the long ponytail. 

Takeo blushed. "So you guys really like my hair that much?"

M-21 turned his head but said, "Yeah. But..." he was too embarrassed to continue.

"I think what M is trying to say is that, we like your hair a lot. But the best part of you, is you." Tao twined his fingers through Takeo's. 

"Thanks, guys. I...I love you too." Takeo glowed. "And if everything goes wrong again you'll help me?"

"Always," M-21 said quietly.

"Of course," Tao grinned. "After all, everybody's entitled to a bad hair day every now and then!"

**Author's Note:**

> LOL this is so based on real life events. In my 30 plus years of having long hair, a lot has happened. I thought it would be funny if it all happened to poor Takeo in one day. Sorry, Takeo!


End file.
